


candy crush

by bby_404



Category: my fandom >:)
Genre: Other, i wrote this while tired, im hungry, pink and rainbow are my favourite colours :)), sugarcrash is a good song lol, u look good today btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_404/pseuds/bby_404
Summary: tired of my fucking life :'))
Relationships: No Relationships





	candy crush

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna feel good :(

i just burnt my hand with coffeee  
it kinda hurts actually :(

anyway do you like cats? tell me in the comments lol

dont question the title sugar crush are my favourite words

hey the other day my hoodie strings went ba boom off my hoodie so i tied a little noose lmao  
i didnt do anything with it tho :/

sanrio is pretty cool i guess 

like hello kitty and stuff yk?  
i cant believe they made aggretsuko tho!!  
aggretsuko swears so it was kinda weird knowing sanrio made it o_0

i have led lights btw they look cool 

yo if you want to talk to me or say aanything just say it in the comments :))

hopefully im calming  
idk if im calming  
i hope i am tho

do u think ur calming??/  
type ur 2nd 7th and 5th emojis and ill try to decide lol

i dont judge you guys ok :D

yk turtles r pretty cuute  
now i want a turtle :(

i hope ppl find this lol  
or else im just talking to myself :'))

im kinda hungry r u?  
u can say literally anything in the comments lol 

do u like anime??  
i do  
i dont watch much of it  
what animes do u watch???  
tell me in the comments :]

i kinda want to dye my hair pink  
do u want to dye ur hair???  
i do lol

anyway ill write more stuff  
leave kudos if u want actually pls leave kudos :'))  
anyway bbye for nowwww :DDDDDDDD


End file.
